


Method Acting, or How Camille Picks Up Girls

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What convinced Mercedes to come back and admit to the boys that she wasn't actually in charge of deciding RCM CBT Global Net Sanyoid's new boy band in "Big Time Demos."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Method Acting, or How Camille Picks Up Girls

**Author's Note:**

> For the fabulous garnetice on livejournal who asked for Mercedes/Camille fic and because I heart Mercedes with all my heart and because I firmly believe that Camille, like James, unabashedly pursues and makes out with everyone and anyone who's attractive, I immediately snatched up the prompt. Don't blame me for the ensuing fluffiness.

Mercedes stormed out of apartment 2J towards the elevator, stabbing at the down button. She slipped into the elevator, furiously poked at "Lobby," and tapped her foot while waiting for the stupid thing to get to the main floor. Oh, she'd show those boys, that  _Kendall_ , not to yell at her. When the doors finally pinged open and opened to the Palmwoods lobby, she quickly made her way out, already dialing her driver to come pick her up.

"Let me see - an enraged movie starlet who just found out she was booted off the soap opera she'd been on for the past three years?"

Mercedes blinked at the pretty brunette who had stepped in front of her. The girl had one hand on her hip and the other waving at Mercedes' face, and her brow was furrowed in utmost concentration.

"Excuse me?" she snapped. "You're in my way. No one gets in Mercedes Griffin's way."

"Ah. Another method actress!" the girl said, thrilled. She grasped Mercedes' right hand in both of hers and pumped it up and down. Mercedes lifted her eyebrow at her, concerned that she may have found an actual lunatic at the prestigious Palmwoods.

"I - am - Mercedes - Griffin," she ennunciated each word, speaking carefully and slowly. "The daughter of Arthur Griffin, who owns Big Time Rush."

"I'm Camille." The other girl flashed her a grin. And then Mercedes realized that they were still holding hands after Camille's enthusiastic handshake, and it was less holding and more...caressing. "And you're blonde. Have I told you I have a thing for blondes?"

It took a lot to stump Mercedes Griffin, who prided herself on using her sexuality and her finely honed manipulative skills to get control over any situation. But apparently she met her match in the very pretty girl with a very sexy smile standing in front of her.

"So you're the demo girl?" Camille asked. Mercedes gave her a look. "I live right above the Big Time Rush boys, and they're very loud. They'd been shrieking about the possibility of their new album all of last night."

"They're awfully confident," Mercedes said coolly, casually disentagling her hand from Camille and folding her arms over her chest.

"Why wouldn't they be? They're gorgeous and they can sing."

"They just pissed me off."

Camille just waved that piece of information off. "Half the girls in this hotel are already in love with them, and they've only heard them sing once or twice. And the first time was a song about turd."

"They do fulfill the demographic Daddy's been eager on filling," Mercedes mused. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Well," Camille drew out the word, and batted her eyelashes at the blonde. "I was thinking maybe you'd like to celebrate your brand new acquisition over dinner with the brilliant actress who directed you to music gold."

"You really think I'm that easy?"

Camille's smile just widened. "Pick me up at eight. I love Italian, by the way." She gave Mercedes' shoulder a lingering squeeze, winked, and walked away. Mercedes stared after her.

So this is what feels like to be seduced, she thought. She sighed and considered her choices. She could either run to Daddy and admit that she'd lied to the band and broken the demo CD, or she could swallow her pride and tell the boys that they were actually the best of the three bands, and then go out to dinner with Camille.

She was really craving eggplant parmesan, though.


End file.
